


Grimm Instincts

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: This is my first Alpha/Beta/Omega Grimm style story. It will most likely be a one shot because I'm not completely happy with it. That is why I am saying it is my first attempt. There's no Juliet and barely any hints of the other characters. Mostly, it is Nick and Adalind following their instincts. I hope you enjoy.





	Grimm Instincts

Though I am a grimm, I have discovered that I am still susceptible to the phenomenon that is wesen mating.

This came to my full and prompt attention when I discovered an impossible and undeniable attraction to a woman who was a fuchsbau. Her human form was quite striking. She had a grace and elegance that held craft and cunning. A clever lady for certain. And one I found to be desiring to the point of madness. I needed her. I had to have her in my arms. I had to press her bare flesh to mine. Anything less than her moaning in pleasure beneath me was out of the question.

I feared I had been struck with a sickness of the mind. Thought that I would have to lock myself away for the safety of the female population.

But I was informed by my fuchsbau, whose name was Sarah, that our bodies were telling us that we were mates. Destined to be bonded together for the rest of our lives.

She explained that some wesen go into heats and rutts. Much like animals. The difference is, wesen mate for life. And they only attract or are attracted to their perfect mate. Similar to that of a soulmate. That one being who is perfect for them. And who they are perfect for.

Mind you, she was explaining this to me when she was nuzzling me, kissing my neck and running her hands down my torso, so I was inclined to believe anything she said, just as long as she promised to never stop.

It is a week later. Now that I have a clear head once again, I have fully gone over what she said. From what had occurred this past week, I must say I believe every word of it. And I am loathe to do anything that might drive a wedge between myself and my sweet Sarah.

Though we were intimate for three full days, three days where we barely parted from one another's bodies for more than a few minutes, I still feel the need to see her, hold her, hear her whisper my name.

I shan't ever be able to leave her for another. The mere thought of being with another woman repulses me. And I feel a tremendous possessive rage, whenever I think of another man touching my precious Sarah.

Even when she is woged, she is all I desire. And there were many occasion when we "mated" in that manner. Not once did I ever have a thought to pull away or deny her requests. I belonged to her so completely.

Though in truth, the reverse could be said, for every time I reached for her, she responded just as I wanted. My touch was always met with the beautiful music of her pleasure. She never held back and neither did I.

Once we had recovered from our ordeal. We made arrangements with the local Vicar, and were quickly wed.

Though everything else feels normal again with my mind and body, there is still that strong instinct telling me to never sever the bond between my Sarah and myself.

Every fiber of my being is sure that Sarah is mine and mine alone. And that I belong solely to her. That I must never do anything that would make her feel hurt or betrayed.

Time will tell what else this mating thing has in store, but for now, I find I rather enjoy not being immune to all wesen matters.

Nick closed the book to his ancestors journal and sat back with a sigh.

Ever since he had laid eyes on that hexenbiest, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed to see her. To know everything about her. He had even followed her to the law firm where she worked, finding out her name.

Adalind. Adalind Schade.

Nick Burkhardt had been raised always knowing he would inherit the legacy of his family's blood.

He had been told all about wesen and how he would have to be that being that kept the balance. Most times to be a moderator. But all too often he would have to judge, jury and executioner.

That was the responsibility passed down to a grimm.

But he had never been told that he could one day be so drawn to a wesen that she would be the only being he could focus on. That the whole world would just twindle down to the two of them.

And then one day, he was at a jewelry store, buying a pair of diamond earrings for his partner Hank, for his birthday, and as he was walking out, he spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Flowing blonde hair and a pixie like face, she had an air of sweetness and light all around her.

She had turned into a hexenbiest right before his eyes and a look of unease had crossed her face. Though he had been surprised, that did not stop him from needing to follow her. To find out all about her.

Already, he felt possessive of her. As if he had any right to claim her.

His instincts in full control of him, he searched for her, finding her in her office, standing by the window, her back to him.

When he had continued to move closer to her, he saw a smile spread on her pretty face. She turned around and he had felt his heart stop.

It was later that he realized she was pleased at his pursuit of her. The fact he had followed her all the way to where she worked. Proving his skills as a hunter.

It was what was referred to as "Chase.". Something that was common in every mating courtship.

He had walked up to her slowly. Unsure of everything he was suddenly feeling. He reached out, touched her face and stared at her in awe.

"What's happening to me." He whispered to himself.

She pressed herself against him, nuzzled his neck and replied, "You have found your mate. My mate has found me."

She had stared up at him so adoringly, Nick had felt as if his heart had just been placed in her hands.

"I'm Adalind." She introduced herself.

"Nick Burkhardt."

She had looked to the side for a moment and as if trying out the words said, "Nick Burkhardt. Nick." Then she had looked back up at him and spoke lovingly. "Nick. I am very pleased to meet you Nick."

He couldn't help but to reply. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Adalind." He absolutely refused to say her last name. And was pleased that she hadn't told him. He wanted to have his last name at the end of her first. Though he had seen her name on her office door, and she hadn't really had to introduce herself at all. It was as though she were assuring him that her first name was all that was important for him to know.

Then something she had said finally registered with him.

"Mate? Like what animals do?"

"You don't know about mating" She had whispered in shock. The knowledge registering with her. But there was no judgement, only the realization that she had to inform her mate on what was happening between them.

She had explained it to him with great patience. Telling him that some wesen, though not all, will experience the pull to one being. They will feel a need so strong, it will be impossible to resist. Once the bond is made, neither will ever desire another.

She also explained that the wesen community knew of this and had placed in laws to ensure the safety and protection of those in mating bonds.

Wesen who mate were less likely to commit heinous acts. They were only likely to kill, if their mate or their offspring were threatened. And never committed violence for the shear pleasure of it.

So by large, mated wesen were highly respected. And laws were established to ensure that the bonds were never threatened.

An employer could not deny a wesen heat leave. When it was that time, both beings were to be aloud to take the weak off. So the alpha could give their omega everything they would need.

If an alpha went into rut, that alpha's omega had to be summoned at once, and both were to be given the time needed, no matter how long that would be, until the alpha had gone back to normal.

So much information felt a little overwhelming for Nick to process. But he found comfort in being able to hold on to Adalind. The whole while she was speaking, his arms had been wrapped around her and her hands had been laying on his chest. It helped ground him, kept him stable while his mind processed everything.

Being a grimm, he doubted if everything could or would apply to him, so he had made the decision to look into his ancestors journals to see if anyone of them had ended up in the same situation.

He had found a book that had been shoved in the back of a shelf, left forgotten for several decades

And so here he was, after arranging to meet with his hexenbiest mate for later that evening, trying to find and read all of the entries made by the grimm with the fuchsbau mate.

It has been three months of wedded bliss between my Sarah and myself. Three full months of being mated to a fuchsbau. I find myself often pitying other grimms who had not the benefit of such a bond. Their lives would be far less lonesome and troubled, had they a mate.

Indeed, I cannot fully express the joy I feel on a daily basis.

Every morning, I awake to the affections of a beautiful woman. Sometimes, I find her on top of me, my manhood already inside her. She rides me as if she were on a horse, the full effect of her pleasure as plain as the day on her face.

There are times when Sarah loses control and goes into a full woge. My desire never deflates. In fact, I find myself wanting her more. And when she has reached her peak, I will often flips us, so I may continue to drive myself inside of her.

Just as her every form is beautiful to me, so my every side is pleasing to her.

She has promised me that I never frighten her. Not even when I take her roughly. She has told me it always makes her feel safe, knowing how dominate I can be. It is the instinct of all those who mate. She will need me to take her, claim her. She has confessed it makes her feel wanted, desired. It assures her she is needed by her mate, and that I will never let her go.

There were times I had felt ashamed of myself. Feared I had made her regret being with me, or caused her discomfort.

It was a relief to know I was simply following my instincts and the traditions of the mating bond.

To any grimm who is blessed to have a mate, always trust your instincts. They will never let you down.

Nick thought to himself on what his instincts have been telling him about the hexenbiest he finds himself so drawn to.

He felt an addiction to her. A need so intense, he was certain he would go mad if not sated. There was a knowledge, deep in his soul, that if he loses her by death, he will kill himself. If he loses her by another, he will kill his opponent. No one can stand between him and his hexenbiest. His Adalind was all that matters.

Nick kept reading and found more entries made by the grimm who mated with a fuchsbau.

It has now been six months since I have found my Sarah. More and more I know I am a truly blessed man. Especially now that I have discovered I can be taken over by the animal trait of "Rutting". It is when the more predatory of the mated pair finds themselves in a state of unrelenting savage need. Most times it will be triggered by jealousy. Though any heightened emotional state could cause that possessive need to take over.

My rut was triggered by a fight with a fuchsbau male who smelled my Sarah on me and boasted that when he killed me, he will find her and take her. My rage was so intense that I found my speed and strength magnified and the male fuchsbau soon went from being smug to being terrified. Once my anger had diminished I discovered I had beaten the man to death with my bare hands.

But that did not stop my rut. I needed my Sarah. Needed her touch. Her kiss. Needed to bury my body inside hers until sleep claimed us both.

I was a man possessed and my demon's name was passion, passion only for my Sarah. A hunger only she could satisfy.

I rushed home straight after killing the man, headless of the sight I may present. I am fortunate that not a single person, if they saw me, paid me any attention or reported me to the authorities.

Once home, my Sarah sensed I was in need of her and we were soon in one an others embrace.

I know I was rough with her. Much rougher than I had ever been.

For any future grimm who finds themselves with a mate. Never take your mate for granted. Praise them every chance you get.

For though I was a savage beast, my Sarah was made to adjust to any mood I might have, as I was made to serve any mood she would have.

My Sarah suffered no injury and actually enjoyed the experience. Her body was weakened but she was smiling brightly. Her eyes still filled with love and adoration as she gazed up at me. I felt myself completely humbled by her. By the full acceptance she has given me. By this remarkable woman who has allowed me to be the recipient of her love and devotion. There are no words that can possibly express what my heart holds for my Sarah.

My hope is that any future grimm reading this will cherish their mate as I cherish mine.

Nick was grateful for the information he had just read. Especially the knowledge that rutting could affect a grimm.

Already, he felt very possessive of Adalind. He had wanted to yell to every man that she worked with that she was off limits and that he would kill anyone who dared lay a hand on her.

He had always been known to push the limits of sanity when it came to something he was passionate about. And if his ancestors journal was to be believed, and Nick already knew it was, then there was nothing the grimm would be more passionate about then his Adalind.

Nick got up from his desk and texted Adalind, needing to know where she wanted to meet.

She gave him the address to her home and he entered it into his gps.

It had been painful to leave her earlier. But it had been necessary. Adalind had said that theirs was a bond that had just begun. She hadn't entered her heat yet and so there was no urgency. The two of them had the time to figure everything out and learn about one another.

Nature intended for them to be together, but it was giving them time to discover what made the other most comfortable.

But that didn't stop them from pressing their bodies close together the moment they were reunited. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Their hands roamed all over each others form.

Adalind guided Nick to the couch, where she laid down and pulled him on top of her.

Clothes were shed and soon the two were locked in that carnal dance.

"I saved myself for you, my mate." Adalind moaned as Nick mouthed at her neck. "All of me is completely yours."

Nick suddenly stopped what he was doing, raised his head and looked at her face. He was amazed to see she was speaking the truth. But it was astonishing to him. Adalind was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The fact that he would have all of her to himself was too good to be true.

She smiled brightly up at him. "Only your lips have touched me. Only your naked flesh had been pressed against mine. I knew you were coming and I didn't want to be with anyone but you."

Nick's self control completely snapped. He felt as hard as iron. He lowered his body, kneeling on the floor and pulled Adalind moist center to his mouth. He feasted on her as if he were a dying man and she was his only source of nourishment.

The pleasure was so intense. More intense than anything Adalind had provided herself. She found it impossible to keep still and continuously clutched at Nick's head, digging her nails into his scalp.

Nick couldn't even feel the pressure. His mind was far too occupied with how painfully hard his cock was throbbing and the delicious moans coming from the woman he was tasting.

Adalind arched her back and shouted out her release. Nick pulled her through it, then trailed his mouth up her body as she recovered.

He took his time going over every inch of her sweat slicked flesh, and it did not take Adalind long at all to be needing him desperately once again. Though this time, she demanded he claim her the proper way.

Nick drove himself deep inside his beautiful mate, and she raised her hips up to meet his every thrust.

Adalind dug her heels into his backside, trying to push him harder and raise herself higher.

If his mouth was not on hers, it would be on her face or neck, Nick found he needed to keep the taste of her with him.

Adalind found it impossible to be silent, moaning endlessly as her body was wracked with bliss.

Both screamed the other's name as they reached that glorious peak.

It was afterwards, as they laid there, embracing with a throw covering their still naked forms, that they began to talk about what it was they had become.

"I never knew anything about mating." Nick confessed. "My aunt never told me."

"She might not have known." Adalind tried to comfort him. "I never knew it was possible for grimms to mate. Growing up, they always seemed like they were separated from wesen."

Unable to resist, Nick said, "Well I'm pretty sure this grimm was inside a wesen a moment ago."

She smacked him playfully on the chest. "You know what I mean. It seemed like they were made to be apart from wesen and keep order in the wesen community, but never actually be a part of the wesen community."

Nick pulled her tightly to him. "I want to be different than that. I don't want wesen to see me as an outsider." He looked at her tenderly. "And as far as dominating wesen. The hexenbiest girl I'm mated to rules me now."

Adalind always knew she was bound to be mated.

It wasn't that she was wesen. Not all wesen mated. Some were more prone than others. Blutbaden were the most common. About one in four mated. Hexen and zauberbiest were the most rare. Only one in twenty hexenbiests and one in fifty zauberbiest mated.

Adalind had been told, when she reached puberty, that she showed signs of being that unique type of hexenbiest that would one day be bound to a mate. And since zauberbiest rarely mated, Adalind knew there was a more than likely chance her mate was not a zauberbiest.

She had read up on everything there was about mating behavior. Realizing that there was bound to be that perfect someone for her, she had chosen to never date. After all, what was the point, she and her mate would know each other at first sight, and if she didn't get that on first meeting a person then she knew that person wasn't her person. So she remained a virgin, waiting for that moment when her mate would find her and claim her.

Being a hexenbiest, she knew her mate would have to be strong. A little dangerous. Quite possibly a predator of some kind.

But nothing in her wildest imaginings could have prepared her for her mate being a grimm.

Not that she was objecting.

Nick Burkhardt was certainly a very sexy man. And there was no doubt he was the ultimate apex predator.

No, complaining was the farthest thing from her mind. But she did wonder just how many grimms were likely to be mated.

Were they rarer than zauberbiest? Or as common as blutbaden? Adalind knew that Nick hadn't been educated on it like she had, and so they would end up learning together about grimm mating.

She smiled to herself thinking of the things she had already learned. Like how strong his lips were. How good he smelled. How firm his hands moved over her body when he was memorizing her form.

And of course there was the way he felt when he was pressed against her and moving inside her. The way the muscles of his body shifted under her hands as he thrust into her.

Sitting at her desk in her office a week after first meeting the grimm, Adalind swore she could still feel Nick's thickness stretching her as he slid against her walls.

Needing to wrap her legs around him again, she texts her lover to ask when and where they will be meeting that night.

Nick texted back, "I will meet you at your place in an hour. I just want to swing by my apartment and grab a few things."

Adalind smiled and texted, "I will be waiting."

Nick hated having to delay getting to his mate. But he didn't have a choice, since all of his things were in his apartment.

He wished he and Adalind lived together and wanted to suggest it to her, but was afraid she would think he was trying to take over her life. So he refrained.

Even though there was a physical ache growing with every second his Adalind was not in his arms.

But later on, when their bodies were sated, and Nick had Adalind's head on his chest, his fingers stroking through her hair, he could not help but confess, "I want to move in together. I need to have you in my arms every night."

Adalind looked up at him with a delighted grin. "I was wondering when you were going to claim your territory."

At Nick's confused expression, she explained, "As the more dominant predator of this relationship, you're the one who must state when certain milestones will take place. My instincts will always be to follow your lead, so unless you say something, our lives will go unchanged."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I wanted to move in with you the moment I saw you. I wanted to make you mine in every way possible. I just didn't want to control you."

Adalind shook her head. "I should have known you wouldn't know everything. You weren't raised like I was. I have known my whole life about mating dynamics."

She lifted herself up to meet his eyes. "For now on, when either of us wants something, or doesn't want something, that we tell one another. No secrets and no shame."

Nick nodded in agreement. "No secrets. No more hiding what I want."

Adalind grinned wickedly as she straddled his hips. "And never worry about controlling me. I can certainly hold my own when I want to."

She proved her point by guiding him back inside her and riding him, even pinning his hands to the bed as she girated her body until she could no longer move and collapsed onto the bed.

She knew Nick hadn't been finished, so she spread her legs and whimpered for him to take her.

"I still need you, baby." The hexenbiest promised. "Please take me. I want to see you in pleasure and know I am the one to give it to you.

With permission given, Nick moved on top of her and thrust into her.

Adalind remained vocal about how good it felt to have him. It encouraged Nick to hold nothing back and just take her until he was thoroughly satisfied.

It was the next morning, once the fog of lust was clear, it suddenly occurred to Nick.

"Shouldn't we make this whole thing legal and get married?" He looked at Adalind, his brows furrowed. "I know you said that what we have is forever. And I've read that at least one of my ancestors had a mate. A woman that he married shortly after meeting her because he knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. So, shouldn't we do the same?"

Adalind smiled at him. "Many of those who mate do get married. Usually when they realize they have a need to make everything legitimate. There are places that offer quick legal unions for those who may want or need one right away. Though most wesen wait one year after finding their mate to get married, so that non wesen friends wouldn't find their behavior so suspicious."

Nick's body relaxed in relief. "That's good. I want to be able to give you a proposal you deserve. I don't want the fact that we know we belong together to take away from me romancing you."

Adalind felt moved to hear how special her mate found her and that he wanted to show her how much, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "At least we have the benefit of knowing that we will never be rejected by our partner."

The desire to create offspring was biologically ingrained into all wesen who mated. Adalind realized she needed to ask Nick if he wanted children, since she was unsure if that biological need would apply to grimms.

Whether it applied to grimms or not was unsure, but in Nick's case, there was definitely the need to make babies.

The idea of seeing Adalind pregnant with his baby had Nick wanting to pounce on her right then and there.

Adalind greeted Nick at the door, completely naked, jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and unzipped his pants, pulled his member out and speared herself.

"I want it." She moaned. "I need it so bad."

It didn't take Nick long to catch up to her demands. The moment he saw her and felt her naked flesh he grew hard.

He stood in the middle of the room as Adalind bounced on his manhood. Nick kept his hands on her rear end, helping to lift her up and letting her drop down as she slid over him.

When Adalind realized she was about to go into heat, she advised Nick to talk to his superiors and let them know he would be needing a week off.

Interestingly enough, Nick had very little trouble with letting his captain, Sean Renard, know that he would be unreachable for a weak.

The encounter going like this,

Nick walked into Renard's office.

Renard looked up and said, "Burkhardt, your mate is about to go into heat and you'll be needing a week off." He had said it as a statement. Not a question.

Surprised, Nick asked, "How did you know?"

Renard had raised his eyebrows at the young detective and said, "Any wesen who comes with in ten feet of you is able to tell. You're practically oozing pheromones already. And your mates sent is exceptionally strong on you right now. She's obviously letting any potential rival who comes near you know that you're taken and about to start a family."

"Oh." Was all Nick could say. He hadn't realized it would be so obvious, even to wesen who didn't have mates.

Captain Renard then said. "I'll make sure no one calls you in during your leave. Wesen law makes it a punishable offence if someone should disturb mates while they're comforting each other."

Being genuinely curious, Nick asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why is mating so respectable in the wesen community?"

Giving the young detective a rare smirk, the captain had replied. "Wesen who mate are not known for committing crimes. In fact, there is nothing on record of any wesen who is mated, to have commited a crime, especially a violent one. Unless their mate is threatened. But then, it would be ruled justified. As they were protecting someone. All wesen know that there could be deadly consequences for coming between mates. Those who are mated would risk life and limb, their own or their opponents, in order to protect their mates. It is believed that they are so focused on their mates. That they would never risk a separation. Also," And this is where Renard's grin got bigger. "It is believed that they use up so much energy with their mates, they have none left for unnecessary activities."

NIck's eyes widened. To know that he was part of that select group that were known for being primarily peaceful. That he wouldn't have to ever worry about going over the edge, because he would have Adalind there to ground him. It was awe inspiring information.

As it was the first heat, it came on earlier than expected. And unfortunately, Nick was not yet home when Adalind felt like she was in torment.

"I need you." Nick heard Adalind whimper through the phone.

"I know, baby." Nick soothed his mate. "I'm in my truck and driving to you as fast as I can."

"Nick, please. I need you inside me." Her voice pleaded with him to hurry.

Nick felt himself grow painfully hard. His body easily reacting to the call of his mate. "I'll be with you soon my temptress. I'll drive myself hard inside you. Pound into you until you forget everything but the feel of my cock."

"Yes. Oh, yes Nick. Need you. Need your thick cock in me. Want it so bad." She cried out.

"Then get yourself ready for me." Nick commanded, knowing it was what Adalind needed to hear. "I want to get myself inside you as soon as I get home. So I need you to be naked and waiting for me."

"I'm naked Nick. Please tell me you're close."

"I am baby. I am. Soon I'll have my hands on you and my dick inside you. Do you want that?'

"Yes Nick. Need you so bad."

"Lay on our bed my sweet Addie."

"I'm here."

"Good girl. Now I need you to put your fingers between your legs. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Slip your fingers into the place you need me most. Tell me where that is."

"My pussy, Nick. I need you in my pussy. Oh, Nick, I'm so wet for you."

"I know you are. And you're so beautiful like this." Nick praised as he entered their bedroom.

Their phones were turned off and placed in the bedside table drawer. Nick commanded Adalind to rub herself while he removed his clothes. She did as she was told, unable to resist or take her eyes off of him the entire time. He was just the most beautiful and sexiest man she had ever seen. And she needed him so badly, she thought she would go insane if she did not have him soon.

Nick was feeling the same way. Adalind was a vision laying there, her fingers stroking inside herself, eyes filled with hunger and obvious want of him. He had been painfully hard for her the whole way home. And now he was determined to sate both of their all consuming desires.

He crawled onto the bed and the two reached for one another. Adalind wrapped her legs around his hips and in one motion his length was slid into her hot canal. With pants, gasps and moans, the two lost themselves in each other. Pleasure was all that they knew until it took them into the heights of oblivion.

With Adalind's heat, neither one had any interest in separating themselves from the other.

It didn't matter how many time they had already come, they had to have each other again. The only times their bodies were not pressed together, was when they were changing positions. While Nick enjoyed the look of rapture on Adalind's face when she was consumed by the pleasure he was giving her, he also loved the feel of her soft, smooth ass against his hips as he thrust himself into her from behind.

His sweet hexenbiest was never able to be still, or be silent.

If he had the ability to think, Nick would wonder if the neighbors could hear them. But every part of him was focused only on his beautiful mate and the need to please her.

Logic and reasoning were long gone, replaced by savage and primal instincts. The two beings ravaged one another, and neither one had a single thought of stopping.


End file.
